peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Interpol
Interpol is an American rock band from Manhattan, New York, formed in 1997. Their original line-up consisted of Paul Banks (vocals, rhythm guitar), Daniel Kessler (lead guitar, vocals), Carlos Dengler (bass guitar, keyboards) and Greg Drudy (drums, percussion). Drudy left the band in 2000 and was replaced by Sam Fogarino. In 2010, shortly after recording finished for the band's fourth album, Dengler left to pursue personal projects, resulting in Banks becoming the band's bass player. Having first performed at Luna Lounge along with bands such as the Strokes, Longwave, the National and Stellastarr, Interpol is one of the bands associated with the New York City indie music scene and one of several groups that emerged from the post-punk revival of the 2000s. The band's sound is generally a mix of staccato bass and rhythmic, harmonized guitar, with a snare-heavy mix, drawing comparisons to post-punk bands such as Joy Division, Television, and the Chameleons. Aside from the lyrics, each band member contributes to songwriting, rather than relying on a lead songwriter. Links to Peel In an interview with the Clash Music website, Paul Banks, the singer, spoke of the debt of gratitude they owe John Peel in helping them secure a record deal with Matador: "Yeah, well it wasn’t until we did a Peel session, as John Peel liked us early on and heard our first demo, which is what got Matador’s attention and then we got a record deal. But by the time we were signed to Matador we already had a fanbase and were doing pretty good shows in Boston and New York. We were just doing our thing and waiting for people to get with it rather than changing our thing to get with the people so we were just doing our shows and trying to get a record deal." https://www.clashmusic.com/news/interpol-hail-john-peel Peel nominated their Turn On The Bright Lights album as one of his records of the month for August 2002 (Peel's Record Box). Festive Fifty Entries *2002 Festive Fifty: Obstacle 1 #42 Sessions 1. Recorded: 2001-04-18. Broadcast: 25 April 2001 *Hands Away / Obstacle 2 / The New / NYC Other Shows Played ;2001 *16 January 2001: PDA (12" - Fukd I.D. #3) Chemikal Underground ;2002 *01 August 2002: Roland (LP - Turn On The Bright Lights) Matador *21 August 2002: Hands Away (LP - Turn On The Bright Lights) Matador *29 August 2002 (Radio Eins): Leif Erikson (album - Turn On The Bright Lights) Matador *04 September 2002 (Radio Eins): The New (album - Turn On The Bright Lights) Matador *05 September 2002 (Radio Mafia): Roland (LP - Turn On The Bright Lights) Matador *06 September 2002 (BBC World Service): Leif Erikson (LP - Turn On The Bright Lights) Matador *17 October 2002: Hands Away (EP - Obstacle 1) Matador *24 October 2002 (Radio Eins): Hands Away (EP - Obstacle 1) Matador *21 November 2002: Obstacle 2 (EP - Obstacle 1) Matador *21 November 2002 (Radio Eins): Obstacle 2 (7") Matador *26 December 2002: 'Obstacle 1 (CD Single)' (Matador) FF #42 ;2004 *21 October 2004: NYC (LP - Turn On The Bright Lights) Matador External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists